Persiguiendo a los Malfoys
by Esteban Gomez
Summary: Los Malfoys huyen de la Justicia... y ahora Harry como nuevo integrante del departamento de aurores tiene que ir en su busqueda... ¿que pasara cuando dos viejos enemigos se encuentren?


**PERSIGUIENDO A LOS MALFOYS**

**ESTEBAN ALBERTO GOMEZ CIFUENTES**

EL primer día de trabajo, es tal vez el día más confuso y terrible para la mayoría de las personas. Pero para Harry no era para nada confuso o terrible, en realidad el chico no podía evitar sentir una gran incomodidad. Desde el momento en que salió del territorio del hechizo fidelio de la casa de los Weasley para poderse aparecer (había aprobado legalmente el examen hacia apenas unos meses) no sabia que pensar acerca del hecho que empezaría a laborar en el lugar que tanto lo había despreciado y, en especial, que apenas un año atrás fue uno de los lugares mas peligrosos para él.

El Sr y la Sra. Weasley habían sido muy amables, y habían intentado animarlo tanto a él como a Ron. El Sr. Weasley insistió una y otra vez que no había nada de que preocuparse y que en realidad todos sentían lo mismo. En el caso del Sr. Weasley, que había sido humillado y despreciado en el último año, nunca espero regresar con tantos honores al trabajo, ya que lo habían promovido a Vicedirector de Relaciones Muggles, ya no tenia tanto contacto con los cacharros Muggles, pero se sentía igual de fascinado con los Muggles en si, que no fue gran diferencia para el Sr. Weasley, excepto claro que su salario había aumentado y que la madriguera sin duda alguna tenia un ambiente mas novedoso.

La Sra. Weasley también lo apoyo mucho, repetía una y otra vez, que lo haría muy bien y que en realidad todos lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, y que deberían estar muy agradecidos por tener a un gran elemento… o mas bien a dos grandes elementos (agregaba lo ultimo después de la fulminante mirada de Ron). A Harry no le preocupaba tanto si lo hacia bien o mal, en realidad le incomodaba el hecho de que ciertamente lo recibirían como un héroe, y el no quería pensar en como actuaria frente a todas esas personas que anteriormente lo habían visto como un villano y que ahora lo alababan.

Por su parte Ron tenía la teoría de que gracias a la fama que ambos compartían, no tendrían que hacer mucho y que vivirían en un pedestal donde nadie vendría a incomodarlos. A Harry no le gustaba mucho esa idea, pero cada vez que Ron se la comentaba Harry le sonreía, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

Hermione, casi y ni les dirigía la palabra, y los trataba hoscamente, como si estuvieran en Hogwarts y se estuviesen copiando la tarea entre ellos. La chica creía tener bases solidas para estar enfadada, y sus cartas no eran muy cariñosas.

Hacia mas de un año que Harry había derrotado por completo a Lord Voldemort y que los Carrows hubiesen muerto. Y el proceso de reinauguración por así decirlo del mundo mágico, había tardado, pero al fin había comenzado. Hubo muchas cosas que arreglar así que casi todo se había suspendido.

Por ejemplo en Hogwarts, las cosas se habían complicado, era cierto que casi en un grito unánime Minerva McGonagall quedo electa como nueva directora de Hogwarts y sucesora del mandato Snape-Dumbledore (después de que Harry revelase al mundo mágico la verdad acerca de estos dos personajes y el plan que pusieron en marcha para el final de Voldemort, era de una de las cosas que mas se comentaba, aparte claro de la victoria de Harry, y se había formado una estrecha relación entre estos dos personajes, casi como que si se hablaba de uno, necesariamente se tenia que hablar del otro. Rita Skeeter lo había llamado: una enfermiza relación que la hacia vomitar; aunque eso podía deberse a que la venta de su libro había caído después de que los lectores vieran que la relación entre Snape y Dumbledore no aparecía en el libro y que por ende, este era inexacto). Pero el castillo de Hogwarts después de la batalla había quedado muy destruido, gran parte se había reconstruido por si sola, pero habían marcas de magia oscura que debieron ser eliminadas poco a poco, o ser ocultadas por que no desaparecían; al final, Hogwarts quedo como nuevo, aunque había un nuevo aura de viejas batallas en ella. También hubo que buscar nuevos maestros para remplazar a los que cayeron en batalla y a los que se retiraron para disfrutar en paz su jubilación (Slughorn aseguraba que se merecía una vida apacible comiendo sus tan apreciadas piñas). Y finalmente, se tomo la decisión de repetir el ultimo año, ya que la educación había sido mediocre además de que se había vuelto muy oscura.

Hermione fue la que se puso mas feliz con la idea de hacer su último curso junto a sus compañeros de clase, para así sentir que no había perdido tiempo, en cuanto que Harry y Ron decidieron no continuar y tomar la propuesta de trabajo de Kinsgley. Por eso Hermione se volvió tan antipática, ella ahora estaba en Hogwarts y se sentía ofendida y abandonada por que su amigo y su novio no quisieron acompañarla.

Ron insistía que se le pasaría, pero no faltaba día en que no le escribiese a Hermione rogándole que lo perdonara.

Aquel día, el primer día de trabajo, la niña les había escrito una carta muy corta:

_Ojala y que no se arrepientan de su decisión, aun así mucha suerte._

_De corazón:_

_ Hermione _

Ron, Harry, entonces andando – propuso el Sr. Weasley junto a ellos en los límites de la madriguera.

Todo saldrá bien, lo harán muy bien, ambos, con Aurores como ustedes, tal vez en su momento Fred no… bien, ustedes harán cosas muy grandes, como las que ya han hecho – la Sra. Weasley, los despido a ambos con besos en la mejilla.

Gracias Sra. Weasley – repuso Harry apabullado.

Gracias Mama – continúo Ron.

Los veré en la cena – la Sra. Weasley se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la madriguera.

Nos vamos – dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Harry se concentro en la entrada de visitantes del ministerio de Magia (se había negado a usar los polvos flu, por que sabría que habrían muchos magos esperándolo), sintió la succión y que era comprimido hasta ser un pequeño cubo y luego la presión se libero y se encontraba en Londres, con transeúntes Muggles que no notaron su aparición. El Sr. Weasley estaba a su lado y un segundo después apareció Ron y se palpo las cejas para ver si las llevaba completas.

Frente a él, estaba la cabina telefónica que nuevamente había sido colocada después de quitar los retretes, a casi nadie le había gustado esa entrada. Como Harry lo predijo, la entrada estaba vacía. Todos entraron a la cabina, con números formaron la palabra "Magia" y la cabina se hundió en la tierra.

Era inevitable no sentirse precavido, la última vez que Harry entro al ministerio estuvo a punto de creer que nunca saldría de allí y Ron casi había perdido un brazo.

La cabina se detuvo, Harry, Ron y el Sr. Weasley salieron de ella. Harry vio el cambio de inmediato, en el lugar donde antes estuvo la fuente de la hermandad mágica y después la estatua de la Magia es Poder, había un monumento a los caídos, enorme. Harry se acerco a ella y se alegro al ver que allí estaba el nombre de Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Moody y muchos mas conocidos que habían perecido luchando. Hubo un flash que lo deslumbro y se vio rodeado de magos que querían saludarlo y de otros que querían hacerle cientos de preguntas; eso era a lo que Harry le había temido. Reconoció uno que otro rostro, que antes lo habían marginado y que ahora lo miraban maravillosamente. Se sentía rodeado y casi sintió la necesidad de sacar su varita y empezar a lanzar hechizos.

Harry Potter, esta realmente ocupado y nadie quiere que llegue tarde a su primer día de trabajo – la voz de Kinsgley resonó por todo el vestíbulo – no deseo amonestarlo por llegar tarde.

Los magos se disculparon con el nuevo ministro de magia. Aunque Kinsgley había bromeado con lo de no ser Ministro, realmente lo querían a el en el puesto (también hubiesen nominado a Harry si no fuera tan joven y que el mismo hubiese asegurado que jamás aceptaría ser ministro de magia), y ya que no existía nadie mejor, al final decidió tomar el puesto.

Todos se dispersaron al instante, el fotógrafo tomo su última fotografía, y Kinsgley se acerco a Harry, mientras que Ron y su padre lo alcanzaron.

Harry, Ron, Arthur – Kinsgley los saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Kinsgley seguía siendo el mismo de siempre aunque la falta de su pendiente era una lastima – lamento esto Harry, pero alguien soltó un chivatazo acerca de que empezarías a trabajar hoy y ya ves; la prensa a estado molestando demasiado estos últimos días, en especial con el encarcelamiento de Dolores Umbrigde.

Harry conocía la historia, finalmente después de muchos juicios y apelaciones el ministerio había logrado encontrar evidencias para encarcelar a la mujer "cara de sapo" por conspiración y mal trato a los hijos de Muggles. Según lo que el Sr. Weasley le comento, Umbrigde había insistido que siempre fue fiel al ministerio y que nunca refuto ninguna orden, aseguraba que jamás se sintió bien de juzgar a los hijos de Muggles y que si desde el principio hubiese sabido que algo andaba mal con el ministerio hubiera luchado en contra de él. Al final, no hubo ningún argumento valido y mientras se la llevaban a Azkaban juro que era una agente doble y que su misión fue destituir el régimen de los Mortifagos. Al escuchar la historia Harry se enojo demasiado por todas las mentiras que aquella mujer había dicho para salvar su pellejo, fue un gran alivio saber que después de todo recibió su merecido.

Espero que ahora como ministro pueda usar mi influencia sobre el Profeta e impedir que hagan una larga historia acerca de ti – suspiro Kinsgley – por lo menos, le daremos un uso bueno a ese poder.

Gracias Kinsgley – dijo Harry.

¿Nos escoltaras hacia las oficinas de Aurores? – pregunto Ron, que ahora ya no sonaba tan confiado.

Creo prudente no hacerlo, no queremos mas publicidad, además de que hay mucho que hacer – Kinsgley ahora se dirigió a el Sr. Weasley – se que ya no es parte de tu trabajo, pero regresaron los bromistas y ahí un inodoro vomitando todo cerca a Privet Drive, y al parecer nadie ha dado con el contra hechizo, si podrías ser tan amable…

No hay problema… chicos los dejo, les deseo mucha suerte – se despidió el Sr. Weasley y después Kinsgley se despidió igual.

Harry y Ron quedaron en medio del Hall del Ministerio de Magia y todos los que pasaban por allí los miraban interesados, un segundo después de que el Sr. Weasley se fue, Harry se sintió desorientado y indefenso, pero el sentimiento duro un segundo y junto a su amigo se dirigió a los ascensores. Era un alivio tener un ascensor para ellos solos.

Entonces, hablando de Privet Drive – comenzó Ron – ¿Cuándo visitaras a tus tíos?

Harry no respondió al instante, él le dijo a su amigo que pensaba ir a hacerles una visita rápida para ver si estaban bien, pero estaba alargando ese momento, no sabia que hacer o decir cuando los viera, después de una tan incomoda despedida, además de que no sabía que tan mal les había ido mientras se ocultaba. No se sentía listo aun.

Aun no lo se – dijo y tratando de desviar al tema – pareces un poco nervioso.

No es nada, solo nervios de principiante… se me pasaran, y ¿Qué hay de ti?

Estoy confiado – aunque Harry sentía que su estomago crujía.

La puertas del ascensor se abrieron, "Nivel Dos, Sección de Entrada en vigor de las Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurores y Servicios de Administración de Pergaminos".

Harry y Ron salieron y se encaminaron por el corredor sin decir palabra, ambos un tanto nerviosos. Cuando llegaron a la sección de Aurores Harry se llevo una fuerte impresión. La última vez que la visito (el papeleo para empezar a trabajar los había hecho en casa cortesía del ministro de magia) esta estaba llena de fotografía de Sirius por todo los lados mostrándolo como un criminal, había un enorme mapa con puntos rojos en las posibles localización de su padrino y las oficinas estaban en tranquilad. En ese momento, por todas partes habían carteles de todos los Mortifagos que todavía seguían libres, Harry reconoció a todos los rostros amenazantes de los carteles, frente a ellos y en el muro se hallaban las fotografías de todos los Mortifagos conocidos, abajo una inscripción que podía decir "Muerto", "Tras las rejas" y "Huyendo". Al parecer llegaron en el momento del ajetreo, una docena de Aurores corrían de un lado al otro, gritándose cosas, mientras Memorándums entraban y salían de allí.

Pero lo que mas impresiono a Harry, eran las cientos de fotografías (mas que la del resto de Mortifagos) de los Malfoys. Le parecía extraño ver el rostro de Draco Malfoy en cada rincón de la sala mirando tristemente y asustado. Las fotografías de Lucius Malfoy lo mostraban desaliñado y las de Narcissa Malfoy trastornada. Impreso en todas las fotografías. "Más buscados: Cooperación Directa con el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado".

La última vez que Harry recordó ver a los Malfoys, fue en el gran Comedor, incómodos y dispuestos a irse, después de eso realmente no había pensado mucho en eso. El Sr. Weasley a diario traía noticias del ministerio, pero normalmente solo decía que los Aurores tenían mucho trabajo intentando capturar a los Mortifagos restantes. Tal vez era el alivio de haber acabado con Voldemort que el resto de sus secuaces solo eran puntos rojos en un mapa que debían ser capturados.

Malfoy – dijo Ron con resentimiento y cierta satisfacción, como si el fuera en ese momento uno de los perseguidores.

Harry entendió que después de verlos en el gran Comedor lo más probable es que la familia completa desapareciera mientras todos disfrutaban para si evitar ser capturados.

Ron… Harry – Bill Weasley apareció en su campo de visión y Harry se dejo de concentrar en las fotografías – me alegro que hallan llegado, tienen trabajo que hacer.

Bill Weasley temporalmente había tomado el cargo de Jefe de Aurores mientras encontraban a alguien competente, como Bill había estado presente en la mayoría de las batallas y había salido bien airoso de ella, y como las cicatrices de su rostro lo hacían un tanto temible era un perfecto candidato como rostro momentáneo de una de las secciones mas ajetreadas del ministerio en esos días. Además de que Bill era de la confianza de Kinsgley. Bill aseguraba regresar a su antiguo puesto cuando consiguieran a un jefe competente y cuando los duendes dejaran de protestar "pacíficamente" por el control total de Gringotts (apelaban que los duendes se veían involucrados en batallas que no eran suyas por culpa de la participación humana en Gringotts, y aseguraban que eso no pasaría si Gringotts estuviera completamente controlada por los duendes, también se hallaban molestos por la huida de su dragón y enojados por que los culpables no fueron castigados, no les importaba que lo hicieran para acabar con Voldemort), el ministerio de magia se estaba tomando las cosas en calma por que no querían otra rebelión de duendes en sus manos, no después de todo lo ocurrido.

Trabajo… ¡es nuestro primer día de trabajo! Ni siquiera hemos visto nuestros escritorios – dijo Ron un tanto contrariado, el chico no esperaba aquel recibimiento. Harry sabia que si el jefe de Aurores no fuera el hermano de Ron, ahora su amigo hubiera sido despedido.

Si realmente no quieres trabajar, es mejor que te largues a casa – le respondió cortante Bill – en realidad piensan que quería que entraran a la acción inmediatamente, pero se trata de los Malfoys, son los Mortifagos mas buscados, por ser allegados a Voldemort por mucho tiempo y creo que los hallamos y como ustedes dos ya han tenido trato con ellos nos seria bueno su experiencia.

¿Dónde están? – pregunto Harry al cual no le llamaba la atención que su primer día de trabajo fuera capturar a los Malfoys, tenia que pensar mucho acerca de ellos.

En realidad fuimos muy tontos – repuso Bill – supusimos que estarían alejados del ministerio y al parecer siempre estuvieron bajo nuestras narices. Nos llego un chivatazo de que están en Hogsmeade.

En Hogsmeade… ¿en serio?, no me parece lo mas inteligente.

La tabernera de las Tres Escobas asegura que vio al chico Malfoy hace un par de horas junto a una chica que no reconoció, pero que aseguro, era estudiante de Hogwarts.

Harry no le encontraba sentido a ello, pero al parecer todos estaban esperanzados de atraparlos. Así pues sin mucho mas, Bill ordeno formar un escuadrón de Aurores donde Harry y Ron se integraron, la mayoría de los Aurores (desconocidos para Harry y Ron) aplaudieron la presencia de Harry y aceptaron a Ron (que no estaba muy satisfecho de ello; después de una Segunda Orden de Merlín lo único que conseguía era asentimientos con la cabeza y trabajo el primer día).

Todos los Aurores se presentaron rápidamente, Harry no se acordó de la mitad de todos ellos, pero había mucha prisa. Minutos después ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

El sitio seguía siendo tan acogedor como lo fue antes de estar poblado por Mortifagos y Dementores. Harry solo logro echar un vistazo por que la Sra. Rosmerta apareció en su campo de visión.

Bill – dijo rápidamente la mujer – los vi por este camino, ambos chicos se dirigían hacia aquella dirección – la mujer señalo con la mano – al parecer se veían apurados, sin lugar a dudas la chica se había escapado del colegio y tenia que regresar.

Muchas Gracias por la información – le agradeció Bill.

Espero que los capturen no me agrada que el chico Malfoy este por aquí – la Sra. Rosmerta lo dijo un tanto rencorosa y Harry recordó que Draco había usado la maldición _Imperius_ con la Sra. Rosmerta obligándola a hacer cosas malas.

Bill asintió con la cabeza y empezó a ordenar:

Necesitamos hacer un perímetro, que no escapen – Bill señalo a la primera fila de Aurores los cuales corrieron de una hacia todos lados – ahora otro grupo revise cada rincón de Hogsmeade que puedan – otro grupo de Aurores empezaron a trabajar – Nosotros iremos hacia esa dirección, ¿Qué lugar podría ser el escondite?

La casa de los Gritos – opinaron Harry y Ron al tiempo; Harry no se convencía mucho de aquello, después de todo seria una locura, pero al igual que Ron, la casa de los gritos parecía el lugar correcto: estaba en esa dirección, las personas seguían sin acercarse por que allí había estado Voldemort y había muerto Snape, además de que, si una chica se había escapado de Hogwarts, aun estaba el túnel que unía los dos lugares.

Bill la cogió de inmediato y se convenció de que era aquel el lugar que buscaban, de inmediato junto a Harry, Ron y el resto de los Aurores se encaminaron a la casa de los gritos.

Corrieron deprisa y no tardaron mucho en llegar, la casa de los gritos estaba igual de siempre, con su aire de abandono y un aura de terror, cuando Harry la vio, sus piernas le temblaron un momento, recordó que la última vez que estuvo ahí, Severus Snape murió de la forma más cruel e injusta.

Ron parecía un poco conmocionado pero sin lugar a dudas tenia determinación en su mirada. Los dos chicos se rezagaron un poco, mientras que el resto de los Aurores y Bill cruzaron los límites de la propiedad; hubo un fuerte estallido como de explosión, una luz blanca que cubrió todo el lugar un instante y segundos después Bill y los demás Aurores estaban en el suelo profundamente dormidos.

Bill – rugió Ron y estuvo a punto de saltar a los límites, pero Harry lo detuvo con un brazo.

Están dormidos – dijo Harry, es un hechizo de adormecimiento, es básico de protección, no es muy poderoso, simplemente sirve para dar tiempo de escape.

¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto Ron.

El Profeta – dijo Harry – en los últimos meses muchos Muggles han aparecido dormidos, porque los magos han olvidado quitar las protecciones sugeridas por el Ministerio en sus casas. Con un hechizo de protección bastara.

Harry y Ron levantaron sus varitas, dijeron las palabras y se cubrieron con protección mágica, cruzaron los límites y hubo un susurro pero ninguno de los dos cayó dormidos.

¿Que hacemos Harry? – Ron comprobaba que su hermano solo dormitaba – esperamos hasta despertarlos.

No – dijo Harry – debemos continuar con la misión, ellos estarán bien.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y se levanto del lado del cuerpo de su hermano, ambos corrieron hacia la casa de los gritos rápidamente cuidándose las espaldas.

Abrieron la puerta con precaución y chequearon todo el lugar, pero el sitio ya estaba vacio como Harry lo pensó, solo encontraron en el piso de arriba unas mantas y resto de comida. Al parecer los Malfoys llevaban poco tiempo viviendo allí y estaban decadentes.

Harry, al túnel – apresuro Ron que solo hecho un vistazo a la habitación – deben estar ahora en Hogwarts, abría que alertar.

Intentemos alcanzarlos…

Harry que andaba con su capa de invisibilidad para todos lados, después de descubrir que era una de las reliquias de la muerte, la saco por debajo de su túnica y se la hecho encima de Ron y él, y luego se adentraron al pasadizo. El viaje estuvo muy tranquilo, los Malfoys no aparecieron en ningún momento y Harry pensó que se les había escapado, aunque Ron muy inteligentemente aporto que estaban atrapados, pues en Hogwarts no podrían aparecerse.

Al otro lado, el Sauce Boxeador estaba agitando sus ramas locamente, eso significaba que recién personas habían salido del agujero. Ron apretó el nudo, el Sauce se paralizo. Cuando sus hojas dejaron de agitarse escucharon estallidos cerca a los lindes del bosque prohibido.

Los han interceptado – suspiro Ron – todavía podemos capturarlos.

Lo que los esperaban sin lugar a duda era una escena inesperada. Harry quedo boquiabierta frente al espectáculo que estaba enfrente de él.

Los Malfoys estaban allí, pero casi no parecían ellos, Narcissa Malfoy se hallaba en el suelo con la piel amarillosa, ojos saltones, el cabello enredado, grasoso y con ramas; se encontraba demasiado desaliñada, débil y desnutrida. Lucius Malfoy, se encontraba de pie y luchaba, tenia una ropa raída y sucia, el cabello descontrolado y oscuro, y sangraba por la nariz.

Draco Malfoy, sin duda no era el mismo, no tenia el aire petulante que lo cubría, ni tampoco estaba asustado, su cabello estaba largo y el chico estaba aun mas débil que cuando se encontraba en la torre de astronomía tratando de matar a Dumbledore. Luchaba, pero no parecía enfocado en ello y estaba preocupado.

Los contendientes de los Malfoys eran ni mas ni menos, que Hermione y Ginny; Hermione luchaba contra Lucius, y Ginny intentaba menguar a Draco. Neville también se hallaba en medio de todo, el chico estaba intacto pero su varita no estaba con él; Neville aferraba con fuerza a una niña que parecía menor a todos ellos y que forcejeaba mirando a Draco.

Expelliarmus – grito Ron y la varita de Lucius Malfoy voló por lo alto (Harry reconoció que era la varita de Neville) y callo lejos de todo.

_¡Desmaius! _– grito Hermione, el hechizo golpeo de frente a Malfoy y este callo al suelo, su mujer de inmediato fue a socorrerlo.

Draco al ver a su padre vencido, levanto los brazos con descuido y dijo:

No luchare más.

Ginny lo miro solo un segundo, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Harry lanzo un _Expelliarmus _ y la varita voló hacia sus manos. La cogió con la mano libre y no reconoció ni la varita de Endrino, ni la varita de Narcissa, era una varita diferente.

Esa es mi varita – susurro la chica que Neville tenia atrapada.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Harry.

Nos rendimos – grito Narcissa – esta bien; no ataquen mas – sujetaba en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Lucius.

No queremos pelear mas – dijo Draco y parecía sincero.

Los tenemos – susurro Ron emocionado.

Hermione, Ginny; ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione fue la que hablo:

Estábamos vigilando a esta chica – señalo a Neville, Harry noto el escudo de Slytherin en el traje de la chica – la descubrí una vez merodeando por estos lugares de noche y me pareció muy sospechoso, la estuve vigilando para ver si estaba metida en algo malo, como Premio Anual, es mi responsabilidad vigilar que todo este bien. La seguí hoy y me encontré con los Malfoys, al vernos empezaron a atacarnos.

Yo estaba observando las propiedades del Sauce – dijo Neville – cuando salieron del agujero, Lucius Malfoy se abalanzo sobre mí, antes de que hiciera algo y me arrebato mi varita. En esas apareció Hermione y Ginny, y el Sr. Malfoy las empezó a atacar como loco; en esas esta chica le lanzo su varita a Draco y supe que ella estaba de parte de ellas así que la aprese.

¿pero quien es ella? – pregunto Ron.

Astoria Grengass – respondió de inmediato Ginny sin quitarle los ojos de vista a Draco – esta un curso mas abajo que el mío, pero es de Slytherin; siempre me pareció una chica amargada pero últimamente se le veía mejor, en ese momento no me pareció extraño. Pero al parecer ella a estado ayudando en secreto a los Malfoys – se dirigió a Astoria – estarás en problemas cuando lo sepa McGonagall.

Ella no hizo nada malo – dijo en su defensa Draco Malfoy – confesare si lo desean pero no le culpen a la chica.

Harry no comprendía, Draco no era el tipo de personas que protegía a otras, el solo vivía para el mismo.

Escúpelo Malfoy – dijo Ron un poco arrogante.

Cuando se termino la batalla – respiro Draco – nos quedamos solo unos momentos en le gran comedor antes de darnos cuenta que en cualquier momento nos darían caza, fuimos inmediatamente a la mansión y recogimos todo el oro que pudimos, y nos desaparecimos de este país. Nos alojamos por un tiempo en Bulgaria, mi padre tiene muchos conocidos de allá, pero no nos manteníamos en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo, nos movimos por todo el país mientras veíamos como todo nuestro oro se iba yendo, no teníamos acceso a nuestra cámara en Gringotts y finalmente nos vimos sin dinero. Nuestra mejor opción era volver, inclusive en Bulgaria era gran noticia la caída de el Señor Oscuro y creímos que ya pasado el alboroto podríamos escabullirnos otra vez, intentar buscar conexiones, tal vez intentar conseguir parte de nuestra fortuna y buscar la forma de ser absueltos; pero el Ministerio estaba en temporada de captura y casi de una nos vimos rodeados de Aurores. Escapamos a Hogsmeade pensando que nadie nos buscaría allí, y fue cierto, estuvimos tranquilos. Yo me escabullía en Hogwarts de vez en cuando para robar comida por las noches, los elfos domésticos creyeron que era estudiante y me proveían, era muy sigiloso y por todos los métodos intentaba pasar desapercibido – Draco miro a Astoria – luego apareció ella – señalo a la chica – una noche estaba pasando por detrás de los invernaderos para pasar por el Sauce cuando me tope con la chica, ella no tuvo tiempo para actuar de inmediato le arrebate su varita y la hechice con el _Imperius_, desde ese momento ella ha sido la que nos provee de comida.

Cuando Draco confeso, Neville un poco apenado medio soltó a la chica quien lo empujo, corrió, cogió la varita de Neville en el camino y salto a los brazos de Draco, gritando:

¡No! – dijo tajantemente, sus ojos brillaban de furia y emoción; Draco la cubrió cálidamente con sus brazos y la protegió de Ginny quien le apuntaba - si nos encontramos en los invernaderos y al principio pensé que se trataba de alguna peste del guardabosques, pero al ver a Draco vi a un chico confundido, desesperado y perdido, sabia quien era y que pasaría si lo capturaban, en realidad estaba arrepentido de todo lo que hizo y yo sentía que enserio nunca deseo hacerle daño a nadie; ni siquiera intento atacarme, ese acto me hizo confiar en él. Desde ese momento lo ayude, le llevaba comida hasta el hueco del Sauce y charlábamos por horas en la casa de los Gritos, sus padre no parecía muy feliz, y aseguraba que era muy arriesgado, en cuanto que su madre solo veía como su hijo volvía a tomar color y a verse mas vivo. Cada vez nos acercamos uno al otro una vez mas, y como Draco no quería confinarme dentro de una casa, nos arriesgamos a dar una caminata, en ese momento la tabernera nos descubrió y tuvimos que correr; Draco uso mi varita para usar un hechizo de protección a la casa de los Gritos y luego todos corrimos hacia Hogwarts, en ese momento nos encontramos con Granger y Weasley que sospechaban de mi. No me arrepiento de nada y lo volvería a hacer… ¡Yo lo amo!

Astoria se alzo en puntillas y beso Draco con fuerza, el chico le devolvió el beso, pero se separo casi de inmediato y levanto la varita de Neville. Harry tuvo un horrible pensamiento en ese instante, vio en Draco su propia imagen y en Astoria a Ginny, aquel beso era realmente parecido al que ellos se daban; bajo cualquier pronostico Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado.

Pueden llevarnos – dijo Draco – pero Astoria no ha hecho nada malo, si van contra ella, luchare con cualquiera de ustedes a muerte - y Draco mostro por un momento su rostro de rabia y repugnancia.

¿Harry? – susurro Hermione.

No podrá contra todos – dijo Ron, los venceremos y levanto su varita.

No hagas nada Ron, por favor – dijo Harry y Ron lo miro impresionado.

Harry intentaba enfocarse, todo lo que veía le parecía extraño: Draco arrepentido, Draco cambiado, Draco enamorado, era mucha información. En realidad el chico haría cualquier cosa por la chica que llevaba en brazos, sin duda era amor, ahora que podía hacer: era su labor capturarlo y ya, pero dentro de si había algo más que le impedía hacerlo, y quería descubrir por que su cerebro se rehusaba a capturar a Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, el que había envenenado a su amigo, el que siempre juzgo a su amiga, el causante de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Y pensó en la muerte de Dumbledore y casi de inmediato recordó lo que el anciano le había dicho a Severus en el pensadero, había dicho que Draco aun era un alma pura y que tenia oportunidad de salvarse y que él, Dumbledore, no permitiría que la alma del chico se volviera oscura por que él quería morir. Y luego pensó en todo lo que Dumbledore le enseño sobre el amor, y como no debía ser corrompido o detenido. Y vio a Draco con una mirada que mostraba determinación de proteger a su ser amado, y concluyo, fuera todo pronostico, que Malfoy merecía otra oportunidad.

Hubo un correteo y de un momento a otro Bill apareció en el pequeño prado cerca al bosque, junto a los demás Aurores, todos estaban bien. En ese momento se despertó Lucius Malfoy y empezó a gritar, Narcissa empezó a sollozar y Draco se vio atrapado.

Bien hecho Harry y Ron – dijo Bill después de contener a Lucius – los capturaron, cuando el ministerio se entere… ahora, solo necesitan aprisionarlo, no se preocupen están cubiertos.

Bill – empezó Harry sin creer lo que haría – tu no entiendes, esto… bueno, en realidad nunca pensé en capturarlos…

¿Qué? – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

En realidad quería poder hablar con ellos.

¿De que hablas Harry? – Bill lo miraba confundido.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles por haberme ayudado… - Harry cerro los ojos – a derrotar a Voldemort…

¿Qué?

Cuando Voldemort intento matarme, fue Narcissa Malfoy la que me encubrió, para que pudiera fingir mi muerte y Draco me ayudo cuando tenia que buscar en el castillo. Ellos querían ayudarme por que estaban cansados de Voldemort y se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho… Ellos estaban de nuestro lado al final…

Fue como una ráfaga helada. Ron lo miro enojado pero no comento nada, Hermione lo miro entre sorprendida y comprensiva, Ginny no parecía creérselo, Neville lo miro de frente, Astoria y Draco lo miraron completamente sorprendidos, Narcissa lo miro realmente agradecida y Lucius miro entre impresionado y repulsivamente. Bill no se creía para nada el cuento.

Harry ¿Qué dices? – Bill se preocupaba por una maldición _Confundus_.

Bill, por favor, tienes que creerme, hazme este favor – Harry lo miro significativamente. Bill comprendió al momento.

Estas seguro, realmente seguro – rectifico – sabes lo que dices, estas seguro de hacer esto.

¡Si!

Es tu decisión Harry. Pero solo a la madre y el Hijo, el padre por lo menos debe pasar una temporada en Azkaban.

No – grito Narcissa.

ok – respiro Harry.

Todos los Aurores se miraron entre si confundidos y al parecer no sabían si seguir su instinto o esperar las ordenes de Bill. Al final el último hablo autoritario.

Ya oyeron – dijo – escolten al Sr. Malfoy al ministerio donde será juzgado, y acompañen al resto de los Malfoys también al ministerio para que den testimonios, no los traten como delincuentes.

Los Aurores se pusieron manos a la broma de inmediato, y la mitad de ellos sujetaron al Lucius y lo arrastraron. Inmediatamente después otros Aurores levantaron a Narcissa con delicadeza y la llevaron al lado de su esposo. Harry no quería dirigirle la mirada a Malfoy, sin lugar a duda, le había hecho un favor que no merecía, pero por todo lo que Harry aprendió en los últimos años, sabía que era la correcta, Draco tendría una segunda oportunidad y lo único que esperaba es que por lo menos la aprovechara. Al final tuvo que mirarlo mientras lo escoltaban, Draco todavía llevaba una mueca de impresión el rostro y todavía tenia entre sus brazos a Astoria.

Malfoy – dijo Bill calmadamente – suelta la varita.

Draco soltó la varita, y siguió mirando a Harry, luego hubo un pequeño movimiento y Harry se vio recibiendo el agradecimiento de Malfoy con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Draco respiro profundo, se despidió de su amada Astoria y se dejo llevar por los Aurores sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez.

Espero que sea lo correcto – repuso Bill mirando a Harry – en fin… fue un primer día muy agitado, ¿no? – Bill rio – Ginny, Hermione, Neville; los veré luego, tendré que reportarle todo lo sucedido a la Directora McGonagall, espero que no se enfade demasiado. Harry, Ron, pueden quedarse un momento, luego los veré en la oficina.

Bill también se fue y solo quedaron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville, que fue a recoger su varita. Cuando ya no se veía a Bill, Ron se destapo.

¡En que estabas pensando! – parecía realmente enojado - ¡Era Draco Malfoy!, sabes cuantas veces intento matarnos; sabes que estuvo de parte de Voldemort, entiendes que pro su culpa Dumbledore casi muere…. Recuerdas que casi muero envenenado ¡teníamos la oportunidad de atraparlo, hacerlo pagar, y tu, simplemente enloqueciste!

Ron tranquilízate – dijo Hermione acercándose.

No, Hermione – dijo Ron.

Déjame explicarte – se apresuro Harry.

No hay nada que explicar, como siempre has sido demasiado "misericordioso" para detenerlo – dijo Ron – apuesto a que me dirás, que Draco merece una segunda oportunidad.

Déjalo en paz Ron – dijo Ginny enojada.

Entonces que quieres – dijo Harry tratando de guardar la calma – quieres que empiece a detener a todos sin un juicio justo, sin darles chance… quieres que me convierta en otro Barty Crouch, ya sabes como termino eso… y si, Draco merece otra oportunidad, técnicamente yo tuve otra oportunidad, y ya viste que gracias a eso entre todos destruimos a Voldemort.

Ron lo miro furioso, pero no dijo nada para argumentarse u ofensivo, solo pisoteo con fuerza el piso. Hermione lo abrazo en cuanto que Ginny lo miro cautelosa.

Como sea – respiro Ron – es tu decisión, pero por mi parte opino que todos los culpables de la muerte de Fred deberían estar presos, si las cosas son así, renuncio, entonces ser Auror no es lo mío.

No te apresures Ron – lo tranquilizo Hermione.

Ya tome la decisión – dijo Ron firme – Harry, compañero, lo lamento, pero no puedo con esto, realmente creo que desde el principio supe que no duraría mucho, en fin, prefiero trabajar con George en la tienda, me dará mas tranquilidad.

¿Ron? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

No estoy enojado contigo – dijo Ron aunque tenia los puños apretados – pero aun así, no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu decisión, Harry eres un gran mago y una gran persona, tal vez todavía me falta mucho por aprender.

Ron, tu eres un gran persona – dijeron todos al tiempo.

Tu me animaste cuando creía no pertenecer a Gryffindor – dijo Neville.

Eres una gran persona – repitieron los demás.

Ron los miro sonriente y agradecido, pero no tan convencido. Y Harry supo, que Ron no volvería ser Auror, y aunque era un poco triste, Harry seguía convencido de hacer lo correcto y simplemente le deseaba lo mejor a Ron, y igualmente en ese momento entendió que hacer lo correcto nunca era tan gratificante.


End file.
